si pudiese pedirte un deseo
by Rin-Len-Kagamine-Fan
Summary: one-shot Kishigo (Ichigo y Kisshu) han pasado 5 años desde que vencieron a Deep Blue y Kish no entiende por que se ah enamorado de Ichigo y ella se culpa a si misma por sus acciones (no soy muy buena en los Summary)


YO: HOLA! este es mi primer fanfic en este sitio, por favor no critiquen...

Kisshu: no demasiado..

yo: solo has tu parte ¬¬  
Kisshu: Rin-Len-Kagamine-Fan no le pertenece Tokyo mew mew, y si lo fuera, ya lo hubiese echado a perder ¬¬  
Yo: baka...

**Si pudiera pedir un deseo...**

**Kisshu P.O.V.**

Eh yo aqui, mirandote desde lo oscuro, admirandote en silencio, esperandote sigiloso, yo Kisshu, el gran salvador del planeta cinyclonia, enamorado de una simple chica humana, la persona que me ah humillado, que se a burlado, que me ah secuestrado con su mirada dulce e inocente...  
¿¡POR QUE SIGO HABLANDO ASÍ?! ni siquiera yo me entiendo...  
Ya han pasado 5 años, te has convertido en una mujer, pero tu pensar infantil y tu inconsciencia siguen igual que siempre. Tus ojos emanan felicidad y alegria profunda, que inunda toda la habitacion, aunque tu cuerpo se ah formado con el paso del tiempo. A veces me pregunto, ¿que hubiese pasado si nos hubieramos encontrado en otras circunstancias?, si no hubiesemos sido enemigos, pero el destino me ah hecho una jugada cruel, traicionera y engañosa, abusando de su poder para arruinarme la vida entera, y para mal de males, tu novio, el estupido abraza arboles te habandono por tu mejor amiga Miwa, y cuando mas me necesitaste no estuve para consolarte ni abrazarte...

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Quisiera verte de nuevo, para decirte tantas cosas, disculparme por mis niñerias y no comprender tu corazon. Pero aunque quisiera, no puedo atreverme ni a verte a la cara, se que me miras desconsertado, no se si sea de odio, es como un puñado en el corazon cuando encuentro el coraje para verte a la cara pero, donde estaba tu figura en una silueta oscura, solo encuentro en su lugar rastros de lagrimas amargas en el suelo...  
quizas me odies, o no, quizas me ames, o no. Pero yo se algo, que aunque lo intente se nota en mi mirada, yo te amo con el alma Kisshu

**Autora P.O.V.**

ambos se encontraban en la iglesia donde nacio ese amor prohibido, donde empezo todo, el en la terraza y ella en la entrada, ambos recordando lo ocurrido ese dia mientras se tocaban los labios casi a la vez..

-¿por que?-se escucho en el techo de el nombrado lugar, Ichigo reconocio la voz instantaneamente e instintivamente fue corriendo en busca de su amado, solo para quedar boquiabierta con las palabras del nombrado joven- quisiera acabar con este sufriimento, eh ir por ti, en busca de tu calor, tus caricias y tu amor... pero se que lo que encontrare es desprecio, por querer matarte en algun momento, aunquelo hice solo por desesperacion, quisiera acariciar tu rostro y decirte...-fue interrumpido por Ichigo.

-...Te amo-el extraterrestre levanto la mirada en busca de la persona que habia hablado, pero no pudo darse la vuelta ya que unos brazos lo impedian.

-g-gatita!-exclamo el mientras se daba la vuelta y correspondia el abrazo

-lo siento Kisshu, no me habia dado cuenta, pense que me odiarias...-dijo ella entre lagrimas

-¿que dices? jamas podria odiarte aunque lo intentara, mi corazon te pertenece...

-...a ti-interrumpio ella

Asi pasaron las horas y ellos se abrazaban y contemplaban el atardecer para luego en la noche estrellada, observar una estrella fugaz

-pide un deseo Kish..

-Si pudiera pedir un deseo, es permanecer contigo para siempre, no poder irme de tu lado, para dejar de mirarte desde lo oscuro, admirarte en silencio o esperarte sigiloso. y asi poder pasar toda mi vida contigo mirandote de frente, admirandote desde creca y esperarte... pero solo para poder amarte

Luego de lo pronunciado los dos enamorados se fundieron en un beso, cualquiera que viera esa escena podria decir que era una sola persona

FIN!

yo: Espero que les haya gustado...  
Kisshu: yo no soy asi de cursi ¬¬  
yo: bueno, mejorare... ok, espero que dejen reviews  
Kisshu: no les cuesta nada, son gratis, por favor  
yo: gracias desde ahora por leer, hasta luego!


End file.
